


Crash My Party

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, written before season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before season 9 aired. Dean and Cas text while Cas helps the fallen angels. Dean is restless and drives everyone else in the bunker crazy until Cas shows up. Based on the song Crash My Party by Luke Bryan because I heard it EVERYWHERE last summer and couldn't help but turn it into Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash My Party

Dean had first heard from Castiel three days after watching the angels fall. It was a short and to the point phone call from a payphone outside Independence, Missouri.

“Dean. I’m okay. Metatron tricked me. I’m human now, but I’m going to help the angels. It’s my fault they fell. I’ll be in touch.”

Dean had yelled “—wait, Cas!” but the line was already dead.

Cas kept his promise about staying in touch. It seemed he acquired a cell phone somewhere along his quest for redemption because Dean started getting text messages filled with typos.

“In Arkwansas. Foune an agnel named Rachel. She isnt trying to kil me. thats a pleasamt change.”

Dean had replied, “That’s great, Cas. Be careful. You know you can come ho-” he stopped and backspaced, “-to the bunker whenever you want. We’ll be here.”

There had been no reply. There never was, but Dean started leaving the lamp on in the living room every night. Just in case. Not even Crowley had the heart to tell him he was wasting electricity.

Sam and Dean tried to keep busy with researching the Men of Letters records and a minor hunt here and there. Sam was still recovering, and they didn’t leave the bunker much because it just wasn’t worth the risk with all of those angry angels roaming the earth. If anyone had a bad reputation among the heavenly host, it was the Winchester brothers. As a result of their self-imposed house arrest, Dean was getting bored. And anxious. He was nearly climbing the walls, and it was driving Sam, Kevin, and Crowley crazy. One morning, Sam suggested he go for a run to burn off some energy. He was rewarded with a bitch-face that rivaled his own.

Dean received another text from Cas after about two weeks saying that he was in Springfield, Missouri. He was never more than a state or two away from Lebanon, Kansas and Dean had to resist the urge to jump in the impala and drive to his motel to collect the fallen angel every time. He would have done it in a heartbeat if Cas had asked. As it was, he seemed to be doing fine on his own. Truthfully, it bugged Dean a little bit.

Three weeks to the day after the fall, Dean’s phone rang at 2 AM. He lazily reached for his phone through the tangled bed sheets and felt relief rush through his chest when he looked at the screen.

“Cas,” he breathed.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice was rough.

The relief was quickly replaced by a sinking feeling in the pit of Dean’s stomach. He knew that man, and he knew what his voice sounded like when he had given up. Dean sat up against the headboard and straightened his shoulders. He tried to force enough strength into his voice for the both of them. It was an old habit leftover from a life spent taking care of Sam. He was good at being the strong one.

“Where are you?”

Cas mumbled into his phone, “I’m standing outside the bunker.”

Dean jumped up and turned on the lamp next to his bed in one hurried movement.

“Why didn’t you call me, man? Sam and I would have picked you up.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

Dean was walking through the halls of the bunker as Cas talked so he was opening the door when Cas said, “I didn’t know if you would want to see me.”

Dean’s green eyes locked on blue and his mouth hung open with the phone still held up to his ear. Cas was really standing there, right in front of him, on the steps of the bunker. He had dark circles under his eyes, a 5 o’clock shadow across his jaw line, and his navy blue hoodie had seen better days. He was painfully human, but he was there.

Cas stared back for a moment before shifting his gaze to the ground. He shuffled his feet nervously, and he said, “I’m going to hang up now.”

Dean pulled Cas into a crushing hug that punched the air right out of his lungs. Both phones fell and bounced across the floor. Cas hesitated before wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his face in his shoulder. The hug was a little too tight to be comfortable, but it felt nice. It felt like Dean was holding him together, and that was a feeling he liked.

“It’s good to see you, man,” Dean said.

Cas pulled away and Dean moved his hands to his shoulders.

“I’m happy to see you as well,” he smiled.

Dean ushered Cas into the living room, where he sat on the couch Dean always said was the most comfortable thing in the world. Dean handed him a blanket along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Dean asked the question that had been silently festering since he opened the door.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want to see you?”

Cas said, “You tried to warn me that the other angels would want to kill me, and you were right.”

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“I did have one ally. Rachel was very kind. She believed me when I said I had never meant for any of this to happen, but we ran into a couple of our less-forgiving brothers near Branson. She didn’t make it.” Cas said, staring into his cup. “You tried to warn me, and I didn’t listen. Again.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said.

Cas nodded and continued to stare morosely at the steam rising from his mug.

“But when are you going to learn?” Dean asked with a smile playing on his lips. “We’re family. That means no matter how many times you screw up and ignore my advice, I always want to see you.”

Cas met Dean’s stare and smiled back. There was definitely a blush creeping across Dean’s face. He hadn’t meant for that sentence to come out the way it did, but he couldn’t deny that he meant it.

“So that means I can crash your party anytime?” Cas asked, with a serious tone.

“Yeah, Cas,” he laughed, “You can crash my… hold up a second. Have you been listening to country music?”

Cas hung his head. “The cab driver wouldn’t change the station. I told him it was an abomination like you said, but he only turned up the volume.”

He looked as if were actually very ashamed, and Dean laughed so hard he found himself doubled over. He clapped a hand on Cas’s shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you properly educated in the right kind of music in no time.”

Cas smiled and stretched as a yawn escaped him. He said, “I’m tired. Do you mind if I sleep here?”

“How about you sleep in your room?” Dean asked.

“I have a room?” Cas tilted his head in the confused way he had always done as an angel.

Dean nodded proudly. “Third one on the right.”

Sam had been looking at him like he wanted to hug him or make him talk it out for weeks as he watched Dean prepare the room next to his until it looked like a bedroom someone actually lived in. Dean knew he didn’t actually think Cas would ever be there to use it. He couldn’t wait to see the surprise on his younger brother’s face in the morning.

“Thank you,” Cas said as he stood and made his way down the hallway Dean had pointed toward. Dean turned out the lights in the living room for the first time since they had arrived at the bunker since the fall and followed.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Dean said, stopping at his door. “If you need anything—”

“I can crash your party?” Cas asked with a smirk.

Dean groaned. “Yes, you can crash my party.” Then he pointed at Cas with a fierce expression, “But don’t you dare tell Sam I said that.”

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said sleepily as he disappeared into his room.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean said.

He closed his door and crawled into bed again with a content smile on his face that wouldn’t go away. He slept better that night than he had in a very long time.

In the room across the hall from Dean’s, Sam smirked and rolled his eyes. At least watching his brother and Cas dance around their feelings for each other was about to make life in the bunker interesting again.


End file.
